Adept Adoption
by chibi-veneficus
Summary: The war was a lot simpler before tiny, magical beings came along and started stating that the world was in danger and Only The Chosen could prevent its destruction. The Chosen being giant, transforming robots that weren't even native. A series of random ficlets.
1. Core

SO, way back in 2010, _somebody_ excitedly pointed out that there was a new Golden Sun game coming out which got _me_ all excited which prompted happy flails from the _both_ of us and also this cracktastic crossover idea. Somehow. For the next year, we wrote and swapped little ficlets before RL/disinterest/what-have-you demanded our attention elsewhere and this fell to the wayside. Only now is it being dusted off, polished, and posted.

I will only be posting what I wrote here while my partner in crime is posting her half on her account. You can find the link in my profile.

Chapters will be posted as I edit them. They will also not be in chronological order for the most part because we didn't write them in any sort of order. Hey, it's more fun like that.

* * *

"ARRG! Get it off, get it off, _get it off!_"

Several mechs looked up in surprise as Ironhide's shouting permeated the hallway leading to the rec room, but they weren't alarmed. Raised voices carried surprisingly far in the corridors of the _Ark _and, aside from Ratchet, Ironhide's voice could be heard almost on a daily basis from any level. They'd almost gone back their business when the shouting continued instead of dwindled away. Most hastily stood up from their seats, intently listening. They all charged out in alarm when Ironhide's shouting took on a new level of volume, quickly followed by ominous sounding _KA-clangs_.

They didn't know what to think, however, when they did find Ironhide. The security mech was flailing about in the middle of the hallway, hands randomly groping his frame as increasingly creative curses continued to fall from his vocalizer.

"Errr, you alright there, Ironhide?" Bumblebee cautiously asked. He couldn't see anything physically wrong that could possible be causing Ironhide's very odd behavior.

"NO, everythang's not 'alright'!" Ironhide shouted back and then slammed his back up against the closest wall. He released a high-pitched yelp a moment afterwards. "Aw, fraggit all, that _tickles_ yah little cretin!"

Just as Sideswipe was commenting that maybe someone should comm. Ratchet, Ironhide had clearly lost what few processors he had left after all these years, the cause of Ironhide's strange actions popped up into view. Literally.

In the junction where Ironhide's helm connected to the rest of his frame, a little red _something_ wiggled its way out from in between the wires and tubes. Ironhide spat curses as the creature jumped out and stuck a perfect landing on top of the red mech's protruding chest. It was _tiny _in comparison to the rest of them and yet it seemed completely unfazed to be surrounded by beings many, many times its' size and mass.

"I'm a fire Djinni. The name's Core," it said without preamble and didn't seem to care about the multitude of flummoxed gapes it got for speaking. "And I was trying to take a nap. So, if you'll excuse me." It made to jump back into Ironhide's wiring.

Ironhide, predictably, had a problem with this. "Now hold on just a klik, there!" He quickly blocked off access to his throat with a hand. "Who gave yah permission ta take a stasis nap in mah circuits? Ah know Ah didn't! Just where did you come from anyway?"

The Djinni sounded bored as it replied. "I came out of the volcano like the rest of the Djinn. You're an Adept and you're warm. That's all I need." It skillfully slipped between the sizable gaps of Ironhide's fingers to once again burrow into the wiring in his neck. Ironhide didn't dare plunge his fingers after it to try and fish the little creature out. Instead he settled for an angry grumble as he glared at the mechs still gathered around him.

"So," Smokescreen piped up from near the back of the surrounding gaggle, "does this mean that you get to join in with Ratchet and his little bundle of joy in saving the world now?"

"Erg. Primus save us all."


	2. Sleet

Ratchet absolutely loathed heavy rainfall, and for good reason. Not only did it make driving on the roadways a test of patience, it made field repairs a near impossible endeavor. Wires would short out, tools would slip out of his grasp and his vision, no matter what setting he would cycle it to, would be constantly impaired by the driving sheets of rain.

Therefore, the small India village of Mawsynram earned his ire just by existing. With an average yearly rainfall landing somewhere around forty-two feet, it was an absolutely miserable place just to pass through. Having a full out battle with the Decepticons was akin to torture.

"Frag, frag, frag," Ratchet chanted under his vents as he slipped against the saturated ground trying to find some adequate covering from the wild bursts of laser fire. The only consolation that he had was that the Decepticons were having just as hard a time as the rest of them trying to maneuver in the horrible conditions. Even the fliers had been forced to the ground from the torrential rain and sudden, unpredictable winds.

_Well, that's what happens when you try to harness energy from a fraggin' typhoon_, Ratchet callously thought before cussing out loud as his leg was sucked into a hidden mud hole. His weight, which had previously helped him stand against the strong winds, was now working against him by keeping him bogged down. Struggling made his other leg sink into the goop and nearly made him do a spectacular face-plant more than once. It was only a mild consolation that he was somewhat protected from the ongoing fight by a large boulder jutting out of the mountain side a ways behind him.

After relaying his position and listening to Prowl command anyone that could lend a servo to help him out over the battle comm. lines, the medic grudgingly settled in to wait for rescue. He refused to think about what might happen to the other Autobots while he was stuck in a hole, unable to attend to any injuries. Even still, he made sure to track the ongoing situation reports. Just in case.

"Hi there!" Ratchet nearly jumped out of his plating at the loud, unexpected voice right in his audio. He whipped his head around, reaching for the rifle attached to his back, only to stop and stare at the strange creature sitting on his shoulder.

It didn't look like any of Earth's fauna he had ever seen before. It was small, smaller than a human, and colored in bright shades of blue and green while its odd, crab-claw shaped tail waving behind it was a sheen of purple. Despite the pouring rain and howling winds it didn't seem to have any difficulties keeping its spot on Ratchet's shoulder while it stared up at him with large yellow eyes.

"How are you doing?" It shouted over the rain and winds and Ratchet wondered how it was able to talk with no mouth when it continued, not waiting for a response. "It's such a lovely day, isn't it? It's been quite awhile since I've been out and about in such wonderful weather. The last time an adept come wandering by was a really long time ago, and then we were to busy traveling the lands, righting wrong and saving the world and all of that stuff to just take a moment and sit and relax in a nice rainstorm."

"What -"

"As a matter of fact, you look really tense right now!" The creature continued on, either not hearing or just plain ignoring Ratchet's attempt at speech. "When was the last time you had a break and just had a little 'me' time? Come one, let the rain wash away all your worries. We're all friends here, there's no need to be all uptight. Relax!" It cheerfully suggested while jumping up and down on Ratchet's shoulder, unafraid that it might be swept away in the winds. "Doesn't it feel nice and - "

"Well, well, what do we have here? An Autoboob all by his lonesome, stuck in the mud?"

Ratchet immediately recognized the new voice. His body reacted before the voice even finished speaking. In a flurry of movement, the medic had his rifle in hand and was trying to twist around to face the threat. The mud still held him in its clutches, however, and he couldn't even turn halfway around to face the Decepticon.

Frenzy laughed at his struggles. "Oh, this is too perfect! It's not very often I get to slag a Autobot because of their own stupidity. I'm gonna enjoy this." The cassette tensed up and even the thundering rain couldn't dampen the sound of his internal systems gearing up for a devastating sonic attack. Ratchet couldn't twist enough to get a good enough bead on the Decepticon to stop him. Several Autobots were calling over the battle comm. line reporting that they were on the way but Ratchet knew that they would be to late to do anything other than to salvage his frame.

_"HEY."_

The internal sounds sputtered and died away as Frenzy gaped at the small creature that jumped right in his face. "We were having a _conversation_ just before you so _rudely_ interrupted us. That's not nice, not at all, and I don't like it when people _aren't nice!_" It shouted out, little beady eyes glaring bloody murder as its sheer presence forced Frenzy to take a step back. "In fact, I just don't like you. I don't like you _at all._ So why don't you just go away, back to where ever you came from, so that my new friend and I can continue _talking!_"

Ratchet wasn't quite sure what happened next. One moment Frenzy was standing upright, trying to cobble together a retort, the next he was on the ground screaming in pain as hundreds of small icicles slammed their way through the gaps in his plating. The creature nodded in approval before making its merry way back to the medic. It hopped back onto Ratchet's shoulder and settled itself back down. If it had had a mouth, Ratchet was pretty sure it would be as wide as its' belly.

"Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude of me. I'm a Mercury djinni that goes by the name of Sleet! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The djinni shouted. It looked like it would explode from the sheer happiness of sharing this information. Ratchet found himself trying to futilely lean away from the little bundle of joy as if it carried cosmic rust. "I'm sure it's going to be great working with you, partner!"

It was at this point that reinforcements finally arrived. They looked in confusion between the downed Decepticon that looked like it had been attacked by a porcupine with ice quills to Ratchet stuck in the mud hole to the little blue creature and back.

"What happened here?"

"In all honest? I have no fragging idea," Ratchet yelled over the wind, Sleet giggling madly away on his perch. "Just hurry up and get me out already!"


End file.
